Ric Venom
Ric Venom ' (born as Edgar Boris Briansky in June 19 1990) is a CAW wrestler and former mixed martial artist of Russian and Swedish decsent best known for his work for World CAW Wrestling. Mixed Martial Arts Growing up, Edgar was interested in mixed martial arts after watching some UFC fights and decided to try it out. When he was 16, he trained at a local club in Texas in 2007 and trained there for 2 years before making his MMA debut in a local promotion. He made his debut in January 2009, defeating his opponent by Technical Knockout after a series of unanswered punches. he later amassed a perfect 10-0 record im MMA before deciding to switch over to professional wrestling after he felt like he deserved a UFC contract that he didnt get, despite a impressive MMA record. World CAW Wrestling Edgar joined World CAW Wrestling after getting signed for no reason and made his debut under the name of Ric Venom. Ric made his WCW debut, losing a number one contender battle royal match for the WCW championship being the second man to get eliminated. Ric went on a losing streak, losing 3 matches in a row that made him snap and attack the black fans which made Ric turn into a racist. Ric broke his losing streak in a live event by defeating top contender Ron Evan which drove Ron insane and quit WCW. After winning two of three matches, Ric along with fellow jobber Jared Thunder, faced off in a X-Division match to determine the first ever X-Division champion at Kingdom Come. Ric went on to win the match after hitting four Venom Thunders and became the first ever X-Division champion. During his reign as X-Division champion, he retained his title to well known opponents such as Jared Thunder and Brandon X. At December, Ric won the OH MY FUCKING GOD! Moment of the year slammy cause of the attack on the black fans, Brandon X also won the OMFG moment of the year award but Ric, the fans and the other WCW wrestlers saw Ric as the rightful winner of the slammy, however, Ric knocked Brandon X out cold with his title belt and left the building with the slammy. During his first stint in WCW, he developed a persona which was a Rich Clementi defending nazi who usually yelled Heil Rich Clementi during random moments which also gained him a fanbase. ' ' January 2010 In early January, he defended his X-Division championship by beating newcomer Abdullah whom he ironiclly, later that night teamed up with beating Joe Jericho and the returning Ron Evan for the WCW tag team championships. His reign with Abdullah only lasted one week as he betrayed Abdullah and named the returning Carnage as his new tag title holder. Ric lost his X-Division title to Jaye Sanders which was seen by fellow WCW wrestlers as a screwjob due to the fact that Ric kicked out of a rollup before the ref had any time to count but still counted and awarded Jaye the X-Division title. Ric went on rampage which caused the WCW chairman Kevin Edwards to kick him out of the WCW roster. ' ' Nu CAW Wrestling After getting kicked out of WCW, Ric later joined another chatzy promotion under a new ring name which is Rich "No Love" Bentley. He is set to debut at the Valentines Day Massacre PPV. Rich beat Joe Lethal at Valentines Day Massacre after a No Love from the top rope followed by a Clementi Choke to become the first NCW Hardcore Champion. Minutes after winning the Hardcore championship, he left NCW due to the NCW boss being a idiot and not knowing what he´s talking about and thus, making the Hardcore championship vacant. Return to WCW After only minutes of quitting NCW, the WCW chairman brought Rich back under his Rich Bentley name, being a suprise entrant at a Gauntlet Match at Massacre but got eliminated quickly. Rich was named with 5 other WCW wrestlers to compete in the Money In The Bank match at Pride and Glory but Rich got (kayfabe) kicked out from the roster again due to attitude problems. '''Friday Night Fury ' At a special WCW episode called WCW Draft, the WCW chairman explained that WCW has been split to two brands, Friday Night Fury and Saturday Night Intensity. Rich got drafted to Fury and had two matches, one for the T.V Championship which he lost due to sinus infection and wasnt able to compete and the other one for the vacant WCW Championship in which he lost qucikly due to his sinus infection haunting Rich. Rich got kicked out of the roster due to the WCW Chairmans lack of brains and decided to retire from Chatzy wrestling and pursue a career in CAW Wrestling. 'CAW Career ' Rich has now gone back to his previous ring name, Ric Venom, and is currently searching for a CAW league to wrestle for. Third Stint in WCW In July 11th 2011, Ric Venom returned to WCW and is set to debut in the following week Entrance Themes Ratamahatta by Sepultura I´m With Stupid by Static-X I Came To Play by Downstait Riot Of The No Love by Rich Bentley himself 540,000 Degrees Farhenheit by Fear Factor Echo by WWE Production Crew - current Finishers and Signatures Guillotine Choke Death Spin - Leg Hook Belly to Belly Suplex Signature Moves Head Kick Rear Naked Choke Venom Twister - Some Weird Russian Leg Sweep Thingy Venom Slam - Uranage Venom Strike - Shining Wizard Championships & Accomplishments '''World CAW Wrestling WCW X-Division Champion 1x (first) WCW Tag Team Champion 2x 1w/Abdullah 1w/Carnage OH MY FUCKING GOD Moment Of The Year (2009) Nu CAW Wrestling NCW Hardcore Champion 1x (first)